the Faerie from the bottom of the garden
by pretty sure of it
Summary: Bella Swan is an italian faerie, a sprite which has been imbedded into her family. what happens when she moves away from her family in italy to the rainy town of forks. does a certain cullen's love seem to good to be true.
1. im yours, chapter one

I walked into forks high on my first day of school and everybody looked at me, of course effectively making me blush a bright crimson.

'It's good of you to join us' said the teacher 'I'm Mr. Banner and you must be…' He paused to look at his sheet making sure he had the right name.

'It's Bella' I murmured my Italian accent almost making it hard to hear properly.

'Pardon?' he asked.

'Sorry' I said looking up 'its Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella.' I tried to speak as well in Italian as I could; it was hard enough because of my accent.

'Ah yes' he said smiling at me, he had the _I feel sorry for you because of your accent look_ and was speaking out their words in syllables.

'Where do I sit?' I asked my English a bit more pronounced.

'Right' he said peering around the classroom looking for an appropriate seat.

'You can sit over at the back next to Mr. Cullen' he said pointing to a boy with the most bello occhi golden I had ever seen. His bronze hair was tangled around his head like he had woken up with it like that, but I knew better. I could see the wax in his hair, the way it defined the bronze in his hair as I clashed with the brown.

I walked over to him through the aisle all the boys seemed to sit in, probably so they could conversazione with each other. They all looked at me as I walked past and I realized that if my heart was actually beating it would be going a mile a minute in anticipation to finally reach the end of this aisle.

When I did reach the end I sat down carefully in the seat facing the aisle but I felt the boy's eyes on me.

'Ciao Bella' he said his Italian probably out flawing mine 'mi chiamo Edward.'

'Ah' I said with a gasp, my cheeks turned a bright red and I felt my hair changing to a very dark brown, nothing the human eye could ever notice. But he seemed to be looking at my hair.

'H-how do you know Italian so fluently?' I asked him my accent coming out thick and rough, I was shocked to see his understood me.

'My family, um, has a lot of time to study other languages and when we travel to Europe it is handy' he flashed a stunning crooked smile and I smiled back.

'I loved it in Europe' I murmured more to myself.

'It it gorgeous there' he said 'tell me Bella where did you live in Italy?'

'I lived in the middle of nowhere with my nonna and mamma. Along the beachside in Liguria.'

'Did you know the man who came across America lived there?' he asked me smiled.

'I saw his statue' I said with a slit giggle making him laugh. Then suddenly the bell went for lunch.

'Do you mind if I escort you to the cafeteria?' he asked me standing up and putting his hand out. I should be this close to a human, but I was. Because there was something about him.

'Sì, grazie' I said placing my hand lightly in his. I was able to mask my emotion as I touched his hand. It was almost cooler then my hand and my hand was definitely a lot cooler than your average humans. And his eyes, there was something about them. They was a golden colour. That wasn't normal, well at least in the human world.

'Dove stiamo andando?' I asked him confused that he was taking me towards the parking lot.

'I just need to get some money' he murmured as he walked past my Aston Martin Rapide.

'Wow' he said going to touch it; I giggled but swatted his hand out the way.

He looked at me, confusion covered his face.

'I don't want you putting your finger prints on la mia vita' I said and he sighed.

'Then I'll guess you'll never get to touch my Vanquish' he murmured.

'Oh you have a Vanquish,' I sighed 'you can touch her if I can touch your Vanquish' I said trying to convince him.

'I'm not sure' he said starting to walk away. He stopped at a silver Volvo and unlocked it.

'This isn't a Vanquish' I stated dumbstruck.

'My Vanquish is a purely a going out car' he said 'when I take you to prom we can got in it.' I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Am I going to prom with you?' I asked thinking back. I thought as far as I could in association with Forks and nothing even hinted me agreeing to going to prom with him.

'Please?' he asked looking at me through his eyelashes. He was gorgeous as the Americans would phrase. I would say bello fitted more of course. I could feel my hair going even darker and it was probably almost black now.

'I'm not sure what is prom?' I asked him as he locked his car. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me forward.

'it's the opportunity of a lifetime for mere high school girls. They dress up in flawless dresses and show as much skin as they can without being to forward and dance with their date all night.'

'What do you mean by _they_?' I asked and he smiled at me.

'Well I supposed, Miss Faerie, we can't class ourselves within them mere high school girls group can we?' he asked smirking.

'How did you know?' I asked stepping away from his hand. I knew people were watching but I didn't expect one to come up.

'Is he bothering you Bella?' asked a boy. He had a baby cute face with spiked up blonde hair.

'Can you please leave?' I asked as politely as I could, my eyes didn't leave Edward's as I spoke.

'I asked if everything was alright' he said defensively.

'I said leave' I snapped turning to him, my hair starting to turn red.

'Edward I think we should take her back to our house to talk' said a chirpy voice coming up to us. She had the same eyes as Edward. She as short with '_pixie'_ like hair and was very short and spiky in a gorgeous chocolate brown.

'I'm Alice you must be Bella' she smiled brightly and hugged me quickly.

I blushed and then looked at her 'I'm going to assume you know about me too.'

'Of course I do and the non-beating heart is a dead giveaway' she assured me.

'Oh right well I need answers too you know' I murmured my accent getting heavier as I got more confused.

'Did you want to come to our hose?' she asked looking at Edward and then to me.

'That would be best' he murmured looking at Alice like they were having a silent conversation.

'We'll listen I need to clear my head' I said getting my keys out of my bag.

'Drive the car to your place' I said handing Edward the keys.

'How will you get there?' he asked me confused.

'Fly' I muttered running into the bush. He ran after me of course, the fool. I sighed and then shrunk myself. I quickly took my clothes off as a I shrunk down to size. I was about two inches tall now. I focused carefully and my wings popped out. They were transparent but reflected many gorgeous colors off them, some that humans couldn't even see. My hair was currently my normal brown colour and my eyes my normal chocolate brown and they would stay this way as I stayed a Faerie.

I used will power so I was wearing a strapless purple dress, with a low back so my wings could stay out, the dress finished way before my knees. I then fluttered my wings and flew up to Edward's face.

He looked like he was in a trance as he watched me fly a centimeter before his face and then follow his families scent through the woods to his house.

I wasn't shocked to find my car already there of course. I was fast but I wanted to take it slow clear my head and think about all the mythical creatures they could be. And then it hit me, well actually I flew into a tree. But they were vampires, _my_ Edward. Wait my, I meant Edward was a vampire. The most alluring but bello creatures on earth. I flew up into the window of three story white mansion and followed their voices. I slipped quietly into the room and sat myself upon Edward shoulders. He was startled, probably even more so because it was so hard as a vampire to be startled. He turned his head to the side effectively knocking me of his shoulder and onto the table. I landed with the tiniest thump and I giggled slightly. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

'Yuck what is that' said a girl walking in. she was a vampire with strawberry blonde hair and a very dodgy low cut pink top.

'Tanya this is _my_ Bella, she's a Faerie' he snapped at her and a bigger vampire snickered. I giggled slightly to and climbed back onto Edwards shoulder. She looked at me and flicked me off Edward shoulder onto the floor. Now I was angry.

I quickly made myself full height. My dress, hair and eyes all turned red and my dress tattered because I had to grow, but thankfully it stayed on.

'Do you really think it's a good idea to mess with me bitch?' I growled at her and laughed.

'You can't hurt me I'm a vampire' she stated walking over to Edward.

'Like Edward said _I'm _his clearly not you' I said before slapping her so hard she moved to the sighed.

'Oh wow' said the big boy coming up to me.

'Rose why haven't you done that before' he asked looking at the bella blonde who sat at the end of the table.

'Emmett you idiot' she said smacking him on the head but she laughed also. I quickly slipped back into my Faerie state, my dress fixing itself and turning green. My eyes and hair went back to brown and I perched myself back on Edward's shoulder.

'So you're mine?' he asked laughing. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back eagerly with his breathtaking crooked smile.

'Oh and you can take me to prom' I added in.

'So you're mine?' he asked laughing. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back eagerly with his breathtaking crooked smile.

'Oh and you can take me to prom' I added in.

**what do we think ?**

**ashleigh xx.**


	2. my boyfriends a vampire, chapter two

'_So you're mine?' he asked laughing. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back eagerly with his breathtaking crooked smile._

'_Oh and you can take me to prom' I added in._

He laughed and I held onto his hair so I didn't fall off again.

'We should make her a little house' said Alice smiling 'in the bottom of our garden.'

'Oh yes' said a gorgeous woman. She had a heart shaped face and long brown hair that was wavy.

'That's Esme' said Edward.

'Why do they want to build me a house?' I asked 'I'm fine in the bush.'

'What?' he asked.

'I live in you know the bush; my car gets locked up at night.'

'You can build her the house' he said to Esme and Alice quite quickly.

'I don't need one' I said standing up on his shoulder and flying so I was sitting right in front of his nose 'seriously.' I crossed my arms and glared at him; he just laughed and blew me away a bit.

'Stupid vampire' I muttered flying over to Alice and perching on her shoulder. She smiled and shot Edward a _haha she likes me more_ look.

Edward laughed but looked quite sad, when he stopped.

'Please let us make one,' said the really pretty blonde 'oh I'm Rose.'

'Hi' I said to her smiling 'but seriously not house for me. I have the tree cut out and a rose petal bed it's perfect.'

'Nonsense' said Esme 'we would love to have something new to do so please we would be honored.'

'Se insistete' I replied smiling at her.

'Grande' said Rose clapping her hands together. I heard the door open and I'm walked a pleasant looking blonde haired man with the same occhi golden and he had a huge smiled plastered.

'Isabella it's a pleasure to meet you' he said 'I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband and I'm assuming you've meet the rest of the family?'

'SÌ' I replied and he smiled.

'And I've heard about the house' he said 'we couldn't possibly have you staying in a tree. And your car can fit into our twelve car garage and said with a wink.' I laughed and flew down from Alice's shoulder so I sat crossed leg right before her on the table.

'What'd you see Alice?' asked Edward looking at me.

'Me and Bella are going Prom dress shopping' she said jumping up.

'Quick turn large again' she instructed.

'I need clothes' I reminded her and she laughed. She picked me up and ran me up to a bedroom. It had no bed, but a wall of CD's. There was black leather couch and gold carpet.

'Whose room is this?' I asked her looking around, it was gorgeous.

'Edward's' she said.

'Wouldn't it be better if I used yours?' I asked her and she laughed.

'Well you're going to be living here soon so what's the big deal?' she asked and I sighed.

'Do you have clothes?' I asked her.

'Here you go' she said handing me a pile as she skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. I quickly phased and thanked god she remembered underwear, how it fitted I had no idea. She had picked out a plain pair of faded blue skinny leg jeans, a pair of high black silver stilettos and then a plain white shirt. Once I put the top on I looked at the slogan, _my boyfriends a vampire_ it read. I walked down the stairs carefully but effectively, until I got to the last step. I was probably one of the most graceful Faeries but because I spent so much time as a Faerie walking as a human – not even factoring in the heels – is quite a troublesome activity. As I reached the last step I tripped over. I waited for impact, yet it didn't come. I looked up and saw Edward grinning at me

'I love your t-shirt' he said in all his crooked smile glory.

'I blame Alice entirely' I murmured looking at Alice with a wicked grin.

'Stupid little Faerie' she said 'remember who can tell the future.'

'Pardon?' I asked and Emmett boomed with laughter.

'Eddie here can read minds, well not yours but still' I smiled smugly at this 'and Alice can see the future and then Jazz over there can change your emotions and feel what people's emotions are.'

'Eddie?' I asked, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

'Emmett loves the nicknames' said Alice 'although he stole my nickname for Jasper.' I turned to where she pointed to and saw jasper, my jasper.

'Jazz?' I asked looking at him.

'I was waiting for you to recognize me' he said looking at Alice who currently held a smug smile.

'Told you she would' she murmured. I laughed and ran up to Jazz who hugged me tightly.

'How's Nonna?' he asked looking at me. I laughed at how weird he made it sound with his southern accent.

'She thinks being a Faerie 24/7 will stop the fée processus de mort.' (A/N that's French for _fairy death process_. I will be using French as well as that will be the Faerie's language.)

'She's always been a bit naive' he murmured.

I laughed 'lucky you got away when you did.'

'What about mum?' he asked.

'Sorry Jazz' I murmured 'she just wasn't cut out.'

'I expected that at most' he murmured smiling 'I just can't believe you're here kid.' I groaned at the nickname.

'You don't look the same' said Alice and then she smiled.

'So Bella's father was a Faerie king' she said 'and yours was a southern American.'

'Yes' I murmured 'why'd you get married without Nonna?' I asked.

'It was easier at the time' said Alice taking my hand as we walked outside 'it took me about three days to convince him eloping was the right thing. Of course our engagement party was huge.'

I laughed with her as she reached my car.

'Where too?' I asked as I got into the driver's seat. Alice climbed into the passenger seat and Edward, Jasper and Carlisle climbed into the back. I could see that Emmett was with Rose and Esme in a huge jeep.

'What about Seattle?' she asked.

'Sure thing' I murmured and then I sighed.

'I'll be two seconds' I said to everyone as I climbed out of the car. I had forgotten to take the enchantments off the car which held it in Forks. Now I had to take them off and put a recognizing spell on it. These were to stop people stealing it. I took my clothes off carefully and phased into a Faerie putting myself into a rainbow dress. My eyes were purple and my hair was blonde. I flew to the car and Alice laughed.

'Worried that Edward was going to take it?' she asked I laughed with her.

'Alice' he said in a growl 'it's to stop it being stolen and taken out of Forks.'

'Obviously' said Alice throwing her mobile at his head.

'Jasper started chanting for them to fight and I could feel myself turning red.

'STOP' I screamed at them a flash of red going through the car.

'Do you have to fight in the car? I asked them and Jasper laughed.

'Silly kid' he murmured and I glared at him as I put up and invisible barrier on the driver's seat, nobody could drive the car while I got back into my human form. I then flew out of Edward's window, but quickly beforehand kissed him on the cheek. I changed back into what Alice gave me and then walked over to the car. I watched and laughed as Alice was trying to get over into the driver's seat. Jasper and Edward were laughing also and Carlisle was trying to hide his laugh in.

'It's not going to work' I said to her and she frowned.

'can we go now' she said ' I think I have the perfect for you but the store will close soon.'

'let's go then' I said getting in and starting the car.

We arrived at Seattle and Alice directed us to a little boutique. She then grabbed my hand and ran out with Rose quickly in tow.

'This is cruel' I muttered and Alice laughed.

'You'll get used to it' said Rose patting me on the back. Alice them grabbed a dress for Rose to try on and she did. She then handed me a big black dress. She also grabbed a black dress for herself walking into the change rooms with me.

Rose's dress was amazing and she looked amazing. It had this gorgeous intricate pattern all over it in the black sparkly beading. The way it sat on her was incredible. Alice's dress was originally made in this dark blue but she had gotten one made in black also. It showed a lot of skin but not too much and she looked wonderful. It was a black silk with the most amazing black, grey and silver sequins along the bust and then straps. She said she had originally chosen it for me but she knew I would never wear it. _lucky we were the same size_ I thought with a chuckle. They had all shown everyone and they were just waiting for me to come out. But I had no intention whatsoever to come out. **( **_A/N pictures of dressed and shoes for the prom as on my profile. even Lauren and Jessica's ,you'll see why in chapter three ; )_ **)**

'Alice it doesn't have straps' I hissed and Emmett laughed.

'Bella it'll be fine' she said.

'And it hits the floor, like tripping over hits the floor' I said.

'You won't trip, and I should know' she murmured.

'And it's expensive' I said as she came in with me.

'Money isn't a problem' she murmured grabbing my hand.

'Wow you look gorgeous' I said looking at her.

'Don't change the subject' she said raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry for saying you look nice' I grumbled and she laughed.

'Any more excuses?' she asked.

'Umm, I look terrible, it will probably fall down, I don't have any shoes to match, and did I mention you look terrible?'

'You did but I think I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one' said a velvety voice from behind me.

'Oh' I murmured turning around.

'You didn't trip' exclaimed Alice 'and we have money. And clearly you look gorgeous. I mean just asked Edward.' She snuck a cheeky look at me as I narrowed my eyes at her but she continued anyways.

'And Edward can dance so that won't be a problem' she took a breath in 'and-we're-going-shoe-shopping-right-now.' She said quickly.

'You aren't paying for it, can't I wear my chucks underneath know one will see and Edward has to say that because he's my date.'

'No I don't' he said.

'Yes you do' I disagreed.

'Do not' he said again.

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Do you want to go to prom with me?' I asked.

'Yes' he answered smiling.

'Then shut up' everyone except Alice and Edward laughed.

'Your evil' said Edward but he was smiling widely. I laughed and Alice looked at me.

'We can all fit in Emmett's jeep' she said 'so you and Edward will pay for the dressed and can go get you something to eat and then in two hours you can meet us at the shoe store.'

'Sure thing Alice' I said saluting her. She giggled and grabbed my hand pulling me into the change room.

'Guess what' she whispered.

'What?' I asked as I got out of the dress.

'Edwards got a crush on you' she said and I laughed.

'It's true' said Rosalie as she walked in. she was changing into her normal clothes again.

'I don't think so' I murmured as I grabbed my dress ready to walk out.

'You know Alice can see the future' said Rosalie, I nodded 'why do you think she got you that top?'

The, _my boyfriend's a vampire _top, and then it came to me.

'Are you saying that, um me and Edward are going to' I turned red and Rose nodded and of course Alice jumped up and down.

'And you're going to kiss at–' but Rose cut her off.

'Don't ruin it Alice' said Rosalie with a small laugh.

'We better be going' she said and I nodded looking after them.

'Where do you want to go for lunch?' asked Edward, I had let him drive. He was like an obedient little puppy doing everything I wanted him to do. Lucky he can't read my mind, hehe.

'Surprise me' I answered and he smiled. A few minutes later we had pulled up to a restaurant.

'La Bella Italia' I murmured and he smiled. I looked over at him and smiled back.

'Let's go' he said grabbing my hand. I nodded and grabbed the keys from his hand, I looked the car also activating the charm.

'You and your car' he said with a chuckle.

'If you had magic you'd be doing the same thing' I said as we walked in. he laughed with me.

'Hello' said a boy walking up to us. He looked me up and down and smiled. Edward squeezed my hand tighter and I smiled at him to reassure him.

'Hi' I said in return.

'I'm Robert' he said introducing himself 'would you like a table for two?' he asked.

'Yes' said Edward as we followed Robert. He led us to a table right in the middle of the room.

'Something a little more private' said Edward handing the boy some money.

'Sure thing' he said moving us to a quiet little corner.

'Thanks' I said smiling at him as I sat down.

'No problem' he replied 'your server will be here soon.'

'He was friendly' I said but Edward just raised an eyebrow at me.

'You're too good for your own good' he said smiling at me 'lucky you didn't hear his thoughts.'

'True' I said smacking his hand playfully. He smiled at me lazily and I smiled back.

'Hi I'm Kristen your server' said a girl with the fakest boobs I had ever seen, although she was pretty.

'Hi' said Edward, I saw him wince slightly but he then smiled trying to cover it.

'Can I get you any drinks?' she asked looking at Edward, who was looking at me.

'Um, a coke?' I asked Edward.

'Two cokes please' he said, still smiling at me.

'Sure' replied Kristen walking away.

'Poor girl' I murmured and he laughed.

'Poor me' he murmured looking over at Robert and Kristen who were both looking at us. They quickly walked away and I kicked Edward from underneath the table.

'Stop dazzling the poor girl' I said quickly before she came with our drinks. He quickly averted his attention to me and I smiled.

I sat there eating my mushroom ravioli, Edward smiling at me as he quickly sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

'Alice don't even think about it' he murmured 'of course she'll look good but I don't think Bella wants a pair of four inch heels.' He thinks I'd look good I said smiling to myself, but wait. I put my hand out for the phone.

'Alice if you buy them heels I won't go to prom, and we don't want to break poor Edward's heart do we?' I asked her agitated.

'I guess not' she replied sighing.

'Bye Bella.'

'Goodbye Alice.'

'And you thought I was evil' I murmured and he laughed.

'We've been with Alice for almost half a century, but you. Your evil ways are new' he confirmed.

I looked at his crooked smile and suddenly prom seemed like the most wonderful thing ever.

**enjoy this chapter : ) ,reviews maybe? if you like.**

**xx.**


	3. prom isnt for three, chapter three

'_You're coming to my house before you go to school tomorrow' said Edward as I flew away as a Faerie. _

'_Sure thing' I replied kissing his cheek as I flew past him. He chuckled lightly and opened the window for me. I then left feeling incredibly happy. Well expect for the prom dress of course._

I woke up the next morning and put on the only set of clothes I had left. I then ran to the Cullen's house.

'I wish I could burp' I heard Emmett say as he walked out of the house.

'Idiot' muttered Rose hitting him on the head. I giggled and walked over to Edward's side, grabbing his hand.

'Can you burp?' Emmett asked me.

'Nope' I murmured.

'Can you go to the toilet?' he asked me in fit of giggles.

'Be serious' I murmured to him 'I eat don't I?'

'Yes' he said uncertain.

'Well there's your answer' I said and he smiled.

'I like you' he said and then he turned to Edward.

'She's a keeper Eddie' he said scruffing up Edward's hair. I giggled quietly and Edward's crooked smile appeared. I blushed, but luckily I didn't have a heart, so it couldn't beat faster.

'Ready to go?' he asked me walking over to my car.

'Can I drive?' I asked him. He laughed and chucked me the keys.

'See you at school' chimed Alice as I sped down the driveway.

'Slow down' said Edward putting his hand on mine as I sat on the gear stick. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back but frowned.

'The police are coming' he said and frowned 'the only way around this is to flirt.' I looked in the review mirror and at the cop.

'He's old enough to be my dad' I hissed and Edward laughed.

'Excuse me miss' said the officer coming to the side of the car.

'Hey officer' I said smiling at him as I flicked my hair to the side.

'It seemed like you were speeding young lady do you have your license on you?' he asked looking taken aback.

'Right here' I said pulling it from my top, Edward and the officer gasped.

'Now you do realize I'm going to have to fine you?' he asked.

'Oh you wouldn't do that would you officer?' I asked him placing my hand lightly on his arm.

'Well since you're new in town, I ah guess not but I don't want to see you do it again' he said trying to sound cool.

'Of course not officer' I said winking as he passed me back my license.

I drove off and Edward laughed.

'How the hell did your license get there?'

'As a Faerie I don't have places for thing so I use what I can get' I answered as we pulled into school. He laughed and then handed me a bag.

'Alice says to get changed before everyone comes to school' he murmured smiling.

'Will I like the clothes?' I asked and he smiled.

'Dark blue skinny leg jeans, a loose fitting off the shoulder white top, two inch green heels and a black blazer if you get cold' he recited, Alice had probably told his exactly what to say.

'Do you think she'd notice if I didn't wear the shoes?' I asked him looking at them. I already knew that answer to this question.

'Yes' he murmured.

'She'll cool down in a couple weeks' he said grabbing my hand 'she loves playing Barbie on girls, I swear Rosalie almost killed her the first time she played it on her.'

'Poor Rose' I murmured as I stepped out of the car and then it hit me.

'She's not letting me go to school on Friday so she can spend all day getting me ready, right?' I asked worried.

'I'm not going to school either' he said.

'_As her date you can't see her on the_ _date_' I quoted what Alice said last night.

'Go get changed' he said 'I can convince her otherwise.'

'You can try' I murmured as I ran to the woods. I changed quickly and walked back out to see the parking lot almost full and Edward leaning against his car. Lauren and Jessica had bombarded me.

'Want to go to prom with me?' drawled Lauren.

'Sorry he's taken' said Alice glaring at her.

'By who?' asked Lauren placing her hand on _my_ Edward's chest.

'By me' I said moving her hand and putting mine there.

'Get away from my boyfriend' said Lauren slapping me, of course it hand effect.

'If he was _your_ boyfriend then why would he be taking _me_ to prom/' I asked her as I pulled Edward away.

'What a bitch' I murmured.

'Don't worry nobody likes her' said a gorgeous girl with brown hair and glasses.

'I'm Angela and this Ben' she said pointing to her boyfriend.

'Hey I'm Bella' I said smiling at her.

'Listen I don't really know you but we need six people on our table for prom 'cause we kicked then two and their dates off and we wanted to know if you and the Cullen's wanted to join our table?'

'Really?' I asked smiling widely 'that would be great. Do we have any classes together?' I asked her grabbing her arm and walking away with her.

'Gym' she repeated with a frown 'which we have next.'

'Damn' I muttered. She smiled and pulled me along to the gym's cover. It had started to drizzle down.

'I wonder how Mike's going to manage with you and Cullen' she said and I laughed with her.

'Who and Cullen?' asked Mike walking up.

'Oh Bella and Cullen are going to prom together, no biggy' said Angela. I smiled at her and giggled as Mike's face turned red.

'That's cool because I'm going with Jessica' he managed to blurt out.

'Good for you buddy' I said slapping him on the back as Angela laughed.

'Let's start people' called out the coach, the class groaned and lessons commenced.

'I'm hungry' I said as I walked into the Cullen's kitchen.

'Can you get drunk?' asked Emmett.

'Nope' I murmured 'actually I've never tried.'

'I have beer' he said with a wink.

'And Edward isn't home' I said running after him.

'I think not' said Rose slapping Emmett.

'Come on babe' said Emmett.

'Please?' I asked smiling slightly.

'A couple drinks' she said grinning widely.

'Sweet' I murmured grabbing a beer.

'Why is there' Edward paused as he counter 'over one hundred empty bottles of beer?'

Me, Rose and Emmett roared with laughter and he raised an eyebrow.

'We tried to get her drunk' said Emmett pointing to me.

'Try being the operative word in that sentence' I grumbled and Edward sighed.

'I can't believe you tried to get drunk' he said 'and the day before prom. Wait until Alice hears about this.'

'Oh no' I murmured.

'Exactly' he said with a smug smile. I glared at him and he laughed. I then yawned and he smiled.

'Let's get you too bed' he said walking over to me and picking me up in his arms.

'I need to go home, to go to bed' I said and he laughed. 'Unlikely Bella, we don't know what kind of side effects that beer's going to give you. And besides Alice will want you up bright and early tomorrow morning.'

'Bummer' I replied as my eyes started too slide closed.

'I love you Edward' I murmured quietly.

'Rise and shine' said Alice as she opened the blind, I was sleeping in Edward's room.

'Eight more minutes' I grumbled.

'Okay' she murmured walking out the door. I sighed and got up eventually and walked through the abnormally quiet house.

'Ali' I called 'why's the house so quiet?' I asked.

'Because the boys are at school and Rose is with Esme and getting some food for you.'

'Oh right' I replied sitting down on the couch. I was starting to wake up now.

'I need to put the curlers in your hair' said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

'Where to?' I asked.

'Umm there's a pretty comfy chair in my bedroom' she replied and I smiled. We walked up to her room and she got out a set of curlers and sat me in a really comfy chair.

'You're a cool friend Alice' I said to her and she smiled smugly as she fluttered around me.

'Your cool too' she replied 'and perfect for Edward.'

'Pardon?' I asked and she laughed.

'I heard you before you feel asleep last night' she said with a huge smile 'and don't worry he loves you too.'

'Sure' I murmured closing my eyes.

'We aren't finished with the conversation Isabella Marie' she said sternly and I laughed before sleep came over me once again.

'Bella wake up' Alice almost screamed.

'What's up?' I asked looking over at the clock.

'Crap' said standing up 'Alice the prom starts in fifteen minutes.

'I know' she said with a smug but evil smile on her face. I turned around and looked in the mirror and gasped. I actually look, well wow. My hair was in these huge ringlets giving it a nice wave. Mascara and eyeliner defining my now green eyes perfectly. My lips a stunning red. And the dress was on me, even the heels and wow it did look good. Although I was quite unsteady on my feet that would be why. I looked decent for once.

'You a genius' I said to Alice and she smiled proudly.

'Edward's waiting down stairs' she said with a huge smile.

'Crap I forgot I have to walk down the stairs' I replied.

'Don't worry silly' she said laughing 'we're all going now because Edward wants to take you in Vanquish and Carlisle and Esme have gone out for the night.'

'Oh right' I said and she smiled even further.

'All you need to do wait until you hear the car go' she explained. I nodded and watched her go and suddenly I was very worried. What if he didn't like me all dressed up, what if he just didn't like me at all. Or maybe he preferred me as a Faerie. Or maybe he didn't like how I looked–

'Bella' he called my thoughts suddenly gone.

'Coming' I called back and I smiled. This was going to be fun not matter what. I walked out of Alice's room and to the stairs. I couldn't see Edward so I started to walk down the stairs watching me feet so I didn't trip, but of course I did. His arms wrapped around me and stopped me for hitting the floor. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the favor with his gorgeous crooked smile.

'Oh' I murmured as I realized how close we were, his lips were less than an inch away from mine. He started to move his lips closer to mine. I smiled at him as I waited for them to reach mine but then suddenly the door swung open. I looked up at the same time as he did and he looked almost as shocked as I did. He swung us around quickly so his hands were holding me tightly to his chest as we saw how walked in.

She was a vampire with the same golden eyes. She had long strawberry blonde hair and was gorgeous, of course.

'Eddie' she said smiling. She was wearing a very short red dress. It was very low cut at the front and the back and it stopped just under her bottom. Leaving nothing for your imagination.

'I'm here for prom' she said smiling widely 'I'm your date remember?'

'Edward?' I asked looking at him, I felt vulnerable as he looked down at me.

'Bella I–'

**hehehe, cliffy. don't hate me please I didn't have enough time to finish and don't like leaving you without a chapter for too long. my intentions were completely pure. and i am working on chapter four, literally as i edit this so you cangt complain. i think. welll enjoy ;D**

**reviews please**

**xx.**


	4. AN read me please

ohmygod im so sorry guys. i was writing my stories on the main computer in my house when i got a new laptop. i used my USB to transfer over my stories but when I plugged it into my computer it just crashed D: .im trying to write chapter four as fast as I can but because i was almost finished it is harder to write. i'll try and update as soon as i can and once again, sorry, sorry, sorry

bu-ut back to a better note. i am now able to beta stories, and iam excited at this !

**xx.**


	5. AN, SORRY ABOUT THIS

Alright guys so here is the deal,

I have the stories;

●1800's

●I stole your dream, again

●The Faerie from the bottom of the garden

And

●Trouvé un autre amour

So its your turn to tell me, WHICH ONE SHOULD BE MY MAIN FOCUS ? WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT ME TO FIND A BETA FOR AND CONTINUE ?

**VOTE NOW **_**ON MY PROFILE**_** FOR YOUR SAY INTO WHICH STORY I AM TO CONTINUE**.

THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT,

ASHLEIGH XX.


	6. PREVIEWS FOR ALL THE STORIES

**PREVIEWS**

**these are previws for the four stories. they will be at the start of the next chapters, so which ever story is chosen will of course start with the beggining below. use these to influence your voting.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THIS GUYS, XO.**

_The Faerie from the bottom of the Garden_;

'_I'm here for prom' she said smiling widely 'I'm your date remember?'_

'_Edward?' I asked looking at him, I vulnerable as he looked down at me._

'_Bella I _am so sorry it completely slipped my mind. '

'Well isn't that lovely of you' I said sharply and he frowned.

'Tanya I'll meet you at the car' he said sharply and she smiled in success as she walked outside.

'I'm so sorry about this Bella, but I have to do the right thing and because I said yes to her first…' he trailed off and smiled at me in a hope that I would forgive him.

'Oh no problem Edward' I replied trying to stay calm, he could see otherwise.

'Bella please you know I would've don't anything to have gone with you' he said reaching out to cup my cheek.

'It's okay' I replied smiling at him 'you go have fun and I'll see you again tomorrow.'

'Are you sure because I could fake an illness or something or other' he said smiling widely. I giggled at his excuse for a joke.

'I hardly believe she is going to take that excuse lightly.' He chuckled and then frowned.

'She's screaming at me to go outside' he winced and I laughed.

'Lucky I'm not a mind reader' I teased flicking him on his nose and walking upstairs.

'Goodbye Bella' he called, he sound upset and I sighed.

'By Edward' I said right as the door closed. I walked up to Alice's room and sat down in the chair I was in before. But unfortunately this time I wasn't tired, so I just sat there waiting for something to happen.

'_Bella, dove sei?'_ called out a voice I recognized instantly.

'In Alice's room Esme' I called back and she sighed.

'Perché non sei in ballo?' she asked in a worrying tone.

'Tanya.' Esme chuckled at my remarkable one word answer.

'I miss Italy' I said abruptly and she laughed.

'Well I have a plan' she said 'but unfortunately it doesn't involve you flying to Italy anytime soon.'

'Oh' I replied but nodded for her to continue.

'Edward's seen you in what you wearing,' she confirmed 'so we need you in something even more striking and alluring.'

'Oh Esme you're a genius' I squealed hugging her tightly.

'And Alice has the perfect dress…'

_I stole you dream, again;_

'_It's okay; you just need a clean slate.'_

'_A clean slate' I whispered looking at her._

'_Wait, no' she said again 'you need Edward…'_

I woke in Alice's room.

'Hey Bella' she whispered looking at me.

'My head hurts, I need a-'

She had cut me off 'no Bella, clean slate remember.'

'Oh' I said turning red, well not to red because I felt like shit.

'You're meeting Edward in an hour and it's a half an hour drive, well I told him there's a fifty percent chance you will not be meeting him there. Can I dress you?'

'Umm' I said looking at her 'simple and low key.'

'Sure' she said smiling and walking to her wardrobe.

I sat in the car, debating whether to go or not. Alice had left my hair down and only applied the tiniest bit of makeup leaving me in my natural and vulnerable state. I was wearing a pair if comfortable blue jeans that were old and faded. I had on black ballet flats and an oversize black jumper. It was comfortable but somehow looked good as well. I drove at a reasonable pace but ended up being ten minutes late. I quickly walked into the cafe side of the book shop which was practically deserted. Well apart from the coffee lady a group of around four old woman and Edward. He was black jeans a very dark gray top and black converse. He looked incredible. I stared at him for a few seconds linger until his green eyes meet mine. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smiling but it soon faded as he assessed my appearance, of course he would be able to tell if I felt like shit, let alone look like it. I walked up to the table.

'You look terrible' he said as I sat down carefully.

'I promised alike a clean slate' I said shakily and he sighed.

'You're still gorgeous Bella, remember that' he said, his eyes mesmerizing.

'Coffee or tea?' asked a waiter walking up to us.

'I'll have a long black' said Edward.

'And a green tea' I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

'Caffeine's addictive and with the state my livers in probably the worst thing.'

'Bella are okay, honestly?'

'No Edward I'm not' I said with a sigh, I realized that I sat rigidly.

'It's my fault isn't it?' he asked quietly…

_1800's_

'_Would this have anything to do with the Eiffel tower?' he asked starting our conversation._

_We fell asleep in each other's arms a few hours later, and I was sure I was marrying the right man._

I woke up the next morning and I could barely move. Jacob had his arm flung over me in such a fashion it was pinning me down.

'Jacob' I said and but he just snored and rolled even more on top of me.

'Get up' I said again hitting him on the head.

'Ow' he murmured looking at me, fortunately he was smiling.

'Morning sleepy' I murmured kissing him lightly on his cheek. He smiled and I blushed lightly.

'So what are we doing today?' he asked me as he yawned.

'Well I need a dress for the wedding, and invites need to be planned' I started 'then we need to go pick up my dad from the docks.'

'You father can read minds can't he?' asked Jacob and I giggled.

'He'll love you' I said and Jacob laughed.

'Daddy' I called as I ran up too him, he smiled widely and hugged me tightly as I ran into his arms.

'Hey sweetheart' he replied 'I can't believe your getting married.'

'Don't be daft' I replied 'it was bound to happen eventually.'

'But to a werewolf' he replied with a raised eyebrow.

'He was the one that imprinted on me' I replied pointing to Jacob who effectively smiled sheepishly.

'That's who you're marrying?' he asked with an incredulous expression.

'Um… yeah' I replied trying to see what was wrong with this.

'I don't think I'm okay with this' he replied.

'And who do you suppose I marry then?' I asked dad, stepping back from him.

'Nahuel' he said firmly. And with that one name everything came back to me.

'No dad' I whispered.

'Why not Ness?' he asked softening up slightly 'you had it all, what went wrong.'

_I don't want to talk about it_ I said to him.

'Ness' he murmured grabbing my hand.

_No dad_ I replied.

'Please Renesmee' he replied, everyone was looking at me intently. I took a breath as I tried to work everything out.

_Because he rapped me…_

_**trouvé un autre amour;**_

_The newest medication they gave me didn't do anything. That numbness I felt was gone, instead it caused a different reaction. Like fire inside of me. I snapped at Charlie and Angela. They took it so well it almost made me feel guilty but I guess the medication wouldn't allow that. He eventually gave me back my old meds and I felt at ease again. Well until I heard that Carlisle was going to be my doctor._

_C/POV_

_(Carlisle__=C/POV – Charlie=CH/POV)_

'Carlisle' said Edward as he walked into my office.

'What is it Edward' I asked frustration seeping into my tone. I didn't usually get this frustrated but this boy was getting on my nerves.

'You can't move back to Forks' he said.

'Why Edward' I said throwing my hands up.

'Because Esme needs you' he replied letting breath out.

'She has Alice and Rose' I said looking down. Me and Esme had decided to get a divorce. The idea was mutual.

'Why did you get a divorce?' asked Edward.

'Because who were we kidding' I said sitting down, out of pure habit.

'We weren't in love Edward' I replied 'we just wanted to be in love.'

'Oh' he replied, probably reading my thoughts to understand what I actually meant.

'Six years?' he asked in an incredulous.

'When Emmett says we've got nothing on him, he _is not_ exaggerating' I said and we both let in a little chuckle.

'Why Forks?' he asked.

'They need a doctor' I replied shrugging slightly. I was currently packing my first edition novels into a bag.

'Can you leave some on them?' he asked with a weak smile, I smiled back.

'I won't interfere with her son' I replied 'if that's your wish.'

'It's not that Carlisle' he said sadly placing his hands in his pockets.

'What is it Edward.'

'Alice has had some recent visions' he said looking up at me 'of course not happen for at leart five years. They are practically set in stone.'

'What are they?' I asked again, worried about the future's events.

'You're going to get married' he said.

'Who's the bride?' I managed to choke out as I thought about this.

'Bella…' he whispered.

As I drove to Forks I thought frequently about the girl you was supposedly my future wife. I could never imagine anyone but Esme, let alone Bella. My pager suddenly went off. There was an emergency at the hospital.

I drove as fast as I could, reaching the hospital in half the time. I grabbed a white coat and my stethoscope before appearing in the emergency ward.

'What's up?' I asked the Nurse and the ambulance came in.

'Girl, eighteen, awake, vitals seem to be good. Concussion and Minor fraction to wrist. Looks like internal bleeding.'

'Alright bring her into wing three' I instructed and everything fell into the perfect pattern. Until I saw the girl that was lying on the bed…

**AND WHILE IM AT IT, DOES ANYONE WANT TO BETA THE CHOSEN STORY, OR IF THEY STORY THEY LIKE BEST IS CHOSEN WOULD THEY LIKE TO BETA. PM ME OR REVIEW WITH ANSWER. **

**CHEERS (:**


	7. THE WINNING STORY

OKAY GUYS WE HAVE OUR WINNER, trouvé un autre amour

I understand if you were reading another story and don't want to read this one but I would appreciate it, if you give it ago.

This is a Bella x Carlisle story and involves vampires.

BUT I NEED A BETA, REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU CAN (:

The total votes from the poll and reviews;

**Trouvé un autre amour**** = 5**

I stole your dream, again = 4

The Faerie from the bottom of the garden = 4

1800's = 3

CHAPTER ONE WILL BE HERE IN A COUPLE DAYS.


End file.
